


The Ratings

by Midnightcat1



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Poor Major Domo, Tears, X-Men the Animated Series episode Longshot, X-Men the Animated Series episode Mojovision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Frowning, Longshot ran in Mojo's citadel. Inspired by the X-Men TAS episodes Mojovision and Longshot.





	The Ratings

I don't own X-Men TAS characters.

 

Frowning, Longshot ran in Mojo's citadel. *I'll find Mojo's other slaves and free them. They shouldn't be forced to battle creatures for high television ratings. I remember what Mojo is like when ratings are good. He's always happy. If ratings are low? I don't want to know what he's like.*

Longshot paused as soon as he found himself by a chamber. A glance at it.

Mojo scowled near Spiral and Major Domo. He focused on their wide eyes. ''Ratings are too low!'' he said to them. Mojo viewed Spiral gesturing with all six arms prior to energy emerging from every palm and combining to form a portal. He trembled and his hands formed fists the minute she ran into the portal. After it closed, Mojo turned to Major Domo as the latter stepped back slowly. 

Although Major Domo never prevented Mojo from hurting others, he remained one of the latter's slaves. *I have to protect him* Longshot thought.   
He stood with his back against the wall after Mojo turned to the doorway. Longshot's eyes were wide as soon as he heard the sound of Major Domo shrieking. The sound of something hitting the floor caused him to wince. His back remained against the wall as Mojo walked by him. He ran into the chamber.

Major Domo used his metal arms to try to support his upper body. His grey hair was no longer in the usual low ponytail. It concealed most of his face and shoulders. Major Domo's shoulders moved up and down with every sob. He saw Longshot's expression of concern before his eyes were wide. Tears were visible. 

Longshot was careful as he wrapped his arms around Major Domo. 

''Why?''

Longshot smiled. ''It's the right thing to do,'' he said to Major Domo. 

After Longshot helped Mojo's other slave stand, he took him far from the chamber. He frowned. *I'll protect Major Domo this time. Every slave of Mojo.* 

One glance at Major Domo. 

*If ratings are low? I know exactly what Mojo is like when ratings are low.* 

 

THE END


End file.
